staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Sierpnia 2001
TVP 1 07:00 Plebania; odc.54; serial TVP 07:25 Lulu Show; odc.14; serial anim.prod.USA 07:55 Król zwierząt; teleturniej dla dzieci 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 S Club 7 w Hollywood; odc.10 - Gra; serial prod.angielskiej 09:10 Zjedz to sam; S 09:25 Julek i zwierzęta; program dla dzieci 09:35 Frasier; odc.7; serial prod.USA 10:00 Rower Błażeja; powt. 10:30 Eugeniusz Bodo-za winy niepopełnione; film dok.Stanisława Janickiego 11:20 Kiedy mąż opuszcza chorą żonę 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Giełda 12:35 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 13:00 Kino letnie; Ordynat Michorowski; 1937 melodramat prod. polskiej 14:05 Galapagos po katastrofie; reportaż 14:25 Historia Depeche Mode 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan; odc.451; telenowela TVP 15:35 Klan; odc.452 16:00 Szerokie tory; reportaż 16:30 Święta koni arabskich 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej; Opera kosmiczna 18:10 Sopot 2000 - Gwiazda 18:20 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Świata w Lekkiej Atletyce; w Edmonton 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla II; 1993 film fab. prod. jap. 22:00 Garderoba damska; Nagłe zastępstwo; serial TVPstereo 22:30 Monitor Wiadomości 23:00 Sportowy flesz 23:05 Plus minus nieskończoność; Magia snu 23:40 Przeklęty dom; Victim of the Haunt; 1996 horror prod.USA dla dorosłych 01:05 Smak wyobraźni; talk-show 01:45 Zabójcza pizza; Delivered; 1998 komedia sens.prod.USA 03:15 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Świata w Lekkiej Atletyce; w Edmonton 06:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:20 Studio urody 07:30 Złotopolscy; odc.277 - Wymodlona; telenowela TVP 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Ulica Sezamkowa 09:00 Powrót albatrosa; Flight of the Albatros; 1995 film fab.prod.australijsko-niemieckiej 10:25 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Świata w Lekkiej Atletyce; w Edmonton 11:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14:55 Kolumbowie; odc.3/5 - A jeśli będzie wiosna...; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Złotopolscy; odc.278 - Donos; telenowela TVP 16:35 Na dobre i na złe; odc.55 - Słodki koleżka; serial TVP 17:30 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Chłop i baba; odc.6-ost. Biznes czyli biznes; serial TVP 19:25 Złotopolscy; odc.279 - Zabłąkani; telenowela TVP 20:05 Odwiedź mnie we śnie; 1996 film fab.prod.polskiej 21:25 Biuro ogłoszeń; odc.8; film dok. 21:50 Dwójkomania 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Przyjaciele "Dwójki" dla powodzian 23:20 Zakochana Cartier; The Cartier Affair; 1984 komedia prod.USA 00:55 John Lee Hooker; film dok.prod.angielskiej 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Power Rangers (23) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.25 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.40 MacGyver (41) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 08.30 Jezioro marzeń (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 09.20 13 Posterunek (17) - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 09.55 Przyjaciele (74) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (29) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 10.55 Dziki księżyc (45) - telenowela 11.45 Cud miłości (75) - telenowela 12.35 Po prostu miłość (9) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 13.35 Disco Polo Live (281) - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Graczykowie (44) - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 15.00 Pokemon (24) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 MacGyver (42) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.45 Jezioro marzeń (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Cud miłości (76) - telenowela 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Hoop Sport Magazyn 19.00 Dziki księżyc (46) - telenowela 19.55 Amazonki - reality show 20.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (30) - serial 20.30 Graczykowie (45): Rocznica 21.00 DELTA FORCE 2: Operacja Strangehold - film sensacyjny, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Polityczne graffiti - pr. publicyst. 23.50 Ally McBeal 3 (54) - serial 00.45 TRANCERZY 3: Death żyje - thriller SF, USA 02.05 PLAYBOY: Miłosne sekrety (11) - magazyn erotyczny 02.35 Playboy: Eden (11) 03.05 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:45 Kropka nad i 06:00 Prawo do szczęścia (15/80) - telenowela, Meksyk 06:45 Telesklep 07:00 Potęga miłości (40/90) - telenowela, Meksyk 07:50 Hutch Miodowe Serca (41/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 Filiputki (11/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:40 Kosmiczne wojny (20/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:05 Świat Bobby'ego (19/81) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:30 Dzika przyroda - serial dokumentalny 10:25 Telesklep 11:25 Rozmowy w toku (powtórki) 12:05 Miasteczko (29/57) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powtórki) 12:45 Beverly Hills (81/85) - serial obyczajowy, USA (System Surround) 13:35 Hutch Miodowe Serca (41/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:00 Filiputki (11/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:20 Kosmiczne wojny (20/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:40 Świat Bobby'ego (19/81) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Krok za krokiem (63/67) - serial komediowy, USA 15:30 Milionerzy (powtórki) 16:15 Virginia (27/150) - telenowela, Meksyk 17:10 Wybacz mi (powtórki) 18:15 Rozmowy w toku (powtórki) 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Kropka nad i 19:45 Sport 19:50 Pogoda 20:00 SUPERKINO: Egzekutor (The Enforcer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1976 reż. James Fargo / wyk. Clint Eastwood, Tyne Daly, Harry Guardino, Bradford Dillman, John Mitchum, John Crawford (System Surround) 21:50 Dreszcz (Fever) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 reż. Larry Elikann / wyk. Armand Assante, Sam Neill, Marcia Gay Harden, Joe Spano, Gregg Henry, Vic Polizos 23:45 Detektyw Hunter (10/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 00:30 Krwawy Romeo (Romeo Is Bleeding) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 reż. Mickey Rose/ wyk. Gary Oldman, Lena Olin, Annabella Sciorra, Juliette Lewis, Roy Scheider, Walace Wood 02:15 Big Brother Nocą - program rozrywkowy do rana TV 4 06.25 Muzyczny VIP - mag. muzyczny 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 08.20 Seriale dla dzieci 09.45 Amazonki - reality show 10.45 Gorączka w mieście (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.45 Na południe (37) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada (powt.) 12.40 Przybysze (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.40 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Seriale animowane 16.15 Oh, Baby (12) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Amazonki - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Europejski ring - program publicystyczny 18.15 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany, USA 18.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (7) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 19.00 NA POŁUDNIE (38) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (30): KIEPSKA BAJKA O ZŁOTYM JAJKU - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Amazonki - reality show 21.30 KOMISARZ REX (11) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy/Austria 22.30 Szkoła przetrwania (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.30 Amazonki - reality show 00.15 Entertainment this Week - serial dokumentalny 01.15 Sławne ulice - serial dok. 02.15 Spotkajmy się - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 OT.TO 2000 cz.I; program kabaretowy; powt. 08:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 305 - Laska; telenowela TVP 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 9 - Zdobywcy przestworzy; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:50 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:05 Mapeciątka; odc. 43 - Kraina Mapetów; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 09:30 10% dla mnie; 1933 film fab. prod. polskiej (89', cz.-biały); reż: Juliusz Gardan; wyk: Kazimierz Krukowski, Władysław Walter, Janina Janecka, Tola Mankiewiczówna, Tadeusz Wesołowski i inni; powt. 11:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Marek Kondrat 11:30 Ita; reportaż Ewy Schidlik i Jacka Piotrowskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Majstrowie kunsztu garncarskiego; reportaż Krzysztofa Karmana 12:30 Hafciarstwo; reportaż Krystyny Bzdęgi 12:40 Tramwaj w konfiturach; felietony Stefana Wiecheckiego - Wiecha; reż: Tadeusz Pawłowicz; wyk: Irena Kwiatkowska, Hanka Bielicka, Bronisław Pawlik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Damian Damięcki 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 305 - Laska; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:40 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; powt. 14:25 Duchy, zamki, upiory; Upiory z Dębna; reportaż Beaty Szuszwedyk 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Egzotyczne Lato z Tercetem cz.I 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci; powt. 16:30 Trzy dni aby wygrać; odc. 7 - Tajemnica monastyru; 1993 serial prod. francusko-polskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nagroda Literacka - Nike 2001 - nominacje; Anna Janko 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach; cz. 2 - "O rekordach"; wykład prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego 17:50 Małe ojczyzny; Po kolcach; film dokumentalny Zygmunta Skoniecznego 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 305 - Laska; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 19 - Latawiec Kajtka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Polonica; Wielki Bellheim; odc. 8/ost.; 1993 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Dieter Wedel; wyk: Mario Adorf, Krystyna Janda, Will Quadflieg, Heinz Schubert, Heinz Hoenig 21:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Łukasz i Paweł Golcowie 21:30 Wieczór Gwiazd; Ewa Bem - koncert cz.2 22:20 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Jesteśmy towarzyscy 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Przeboje klasyków; Concerti grossi Jerzego Fryderyka Haendla 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 01:15 Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 19 - Latawiec Kajtka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 305 - Laska; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Polonica; Wielki Bellheim; odc. 8/ost.; 1993 serial prod. niemieckiej; powt. 03:30 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Łukasz i Paweł Golcowie; powt. 04:00 Wieczór Gwiazd; Ewa Bem - koncert cz.2; powt. 04:45 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Jesteśmy towarzyscy; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach; cz. 2 - "O rekordach"; wykład prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego; powt. 05:40 Małe ojczyzny; Po kolcach; film dokumentalny Zygmunta Skoniecznego; powt. 06:15 Majstrowie kunsztu garncarskiego; reportaż Krzysztofa Karmana; powt. 06:35 Hafciarstwo; reportaż Krystyny Bzdęgi; powt. 06:45 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6:00 Teledyski 7:15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8:30 Rodzina Potwornic- kich (32, 33) - serial kom. USA 1988 9:20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 9:40 Teleshopping 10:15 Trzy razy Zofia (97, 98) - telenowela meksyk. 1998 11:00 Moje drugie ja (56) - serial fantast. USA 1988 11:25 Perła (73) - telenowela meksyk. 1999 12:30 Teleshopping 13:35 Szczury nabrzeża (21) - austral. serial sensac. 1996 14:25 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 14:55 Trzy razy Zofia (99, 100) - telenowela meksyk. 1998 15:45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17:00 Rodzina Potwornic- kich (34, 35) - serial kom. USA 1988 17:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Moje drugie ja (57) - serial fantast. USA 1988 18:40 W akcji - magazyn reporterów 19:05 Szczury nabrzeża (22) - austral. serial sensac. 1996 20:00 Pechowy łup - niemiecki film sensac. 1999, reż. Raoul W. Heim- rich 21:45 Superspece - film sensac. USA 2000, reż. Craig Mazin 23:10 McCall (83) - serial sensac. USA 1985 0:00 Pechowy łup - niem. film sensac. 1999 1:35 Superspece - film sensac. USA 2000 2:55 Teleshopping CANAL+ 7:05 Diabelski Młyn 7:55 łapu capu 8:00 Cliff Hanger - serial animowany 8:25 Samurajowie - film dokumentalny 9:20 Bitwa o Midway - film wojenny USA 1976, reż. Jack Smigth 11:30 David Copperfield (1, 2) - dramat angielski 14:35 Niebiańskie dni - dramat obyczajowy USA 1978, reż. Terrance Malick 16:05 Apartament dla diabła - thriller USA 1999, reż. To- be Hooper 17:45 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 18:10 Cliff Hanger - serial animowany 18:35 Deser: Królik milczek - film krótkometrażowy 18:40 Wstęp do meczu 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga polska 21:05 Podróż przedślubna - komedia USA 1999 22:50 Love and sex - komedia USA 2000 0:10 Twardziele nie tańczą - film sensacyjny USA 1987 1:55 Deser: W potrzasku 2:05 Inspiracje - film dok. USA 1997 HBO 6:30 Oko orła - duński film sensac. 8:05 Zwycięstwo - polski dramat wojenny 1974 9:45 Cinema, Cinema 10:15 Braciszek świńka - film dla dzieci USA 1999 11:55 Shiloh 2 - angielski/USA dramat obycz. 1999 13:40 Cała ona - komedia USA 15:25 Piraci z Doliny Krzemowej - film biograf. USA 17:10 Oko orła - duński film sensac. 18:55 Wspaniały - chińska kom. sensac. 20:30 Cinema, Cinema 21:00 Premiera: Pocztówki Clive'a Jamesa: Hongkong 22:00 Premiera: Wróg - thriller USA 2001 23:35 Królowe nocy (2): Królowa dżungli 0:00 Trzynasty wojownik - film przyg. USA 1999 1:40 Depresja gangstera - komedia USA 1999 TVP3 Gdańsk 7:00 Witaj Franklin - serial animowany 7:30 Wyprawa na Zachód - szwajcarski serial anim. 8:00 Panorama 8:10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8:35 Za wszelką cenę (51, 52/252) - serial obycz. 9:30 Fraglesi (8/96) - serial 10:00 W labiryncie (119/120) - serial obycz. 10:30 ZUS radzi 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Zaklęty dwór (3/7): W siedzibie upiora - polski serial przyg. 12:05 U siebie 12:35 Puls samorządu 13:00 Widziane z bliska - angielski serial dok. 13:35 Familiada - teleturniej 14:00 Tajemnicza kobieta (69, 70) - telenowela 15:30 Kość niezgody 16:00 Studio Trójki 16:10 Z wędką - magazyn 16:30 Dzieci świata - program dla dzieci 16:50 Kino familijne: Szkoła mistrzów (11/26) - serial dla młodzieży 17:15 Studio Trójki 17:30 EOL 18:00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18:20 Punkt - temat dnia 18:30 Reportaż 19:00 Kino wieczorne: Mło- dość Katarzyny (2/4) - serial historyczny 1991 19:50 Koncert w auli Collegium Novum 20:35 żeglarstwo: Regaty Tall Ships 21:05 Zupełnie niewiarygod- ne (13/18) - serial kom. 21:30 Panorama 21:40 Panorama morza 22:00 To jest temat - reportaż 22:15 Rozmowa dnia 22:30 Autostrada 22:50 Kino mocne: Hambur- ger Hill - dramat wojenny USA 1987, reż. John Irvin 0:35 Zakończenie TVP3 Bydgoszcz 7:00 Witaj Franklin - serial animowany 7:30 Wyprawa na Zachód - szwajcarski serial anim. 8:00 Zbliżenia 8:05 życiowa sprawa 8:35 Za wszelką cenę (51, 52/252) - serial obycz. 9:30 Fraglesi (8/96) - serial 10:00 W labiryncie (119/120) - serial obycz. 10:30 ZUS radzi 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Zaklęty dwór (3/7): W siedzibie upiora - polski serial przyg. 12:05 U siebie 12:35 Puls samorządu 13:00 Widziane z bliska - angielski serial dok. 13:35 Familiada - teleturniej 14:00 Tajemnicza kobieta (69, 70) - telenowela 15:30 Ludzie regionu: Adam Grzymała Siedlecki - Uważam się za byd- goszczanina - reportaż 16:00 Z plecakiem i z waliz- ką - program podróżniczy 16:30 Dzieci świata - program dla dzieci 16:50 Kino familijne: Szkoła mistrzów (11/26) - serial dla młodzieży 17:15 Warownie pogranicz- nych szlaków 17:30 Studio lato 18:00 Zbliżenia 18:20 Gotujemy 18:35 Saga rodów: Ród Ta- rasiewiczów - reportaż 19:00 Kino wieczorne: Mło- dość Katarzyny (2/4) - serial historyczny 1991 19:50 Koncert w auli Collegium Novum 20:35 żeglarstwo: Regaty Tall Ships 21:05 Zupełnie niewiarygod- ne (13/18) - serial kom. 21:30 Nie tylko Wawel 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:00 To jest temat - reportaż 22:15 Rozmowa dnia 22:30 Autostrada 22:50 Kino mocne: Hambur- ger Hill - dramat wojenny USA 1987, reż. John Irvin 0:35 Zakończenie TVP3 Białystok 7:00 Witaj Franklin - serial animowany 7:30 Wyprawa na Zachód - szwajcarski serial anim. 8:00 Dzień dobry! - magazyn 8:35 Za wszelką cenę (51, 52/252) - serial obycz. 9:30 Fraglesi (8/96) - serial 10:00 W labiryncie (119/120) - serial obycz. 10:30 ZUS radzi 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Zaklęty dwór (3/7): W siedzibie upiora - polski serial przyg. 12:05 U siebie 12:35 Puls samorządu 13:00 Widziane z bliska - angielski serial dok. 13:35 Familiada - teleturniej 14:00 Tajemnicza kobieta (69, 70) - telenowela 15:30 Diagnoza - magazyn 15:55 A może by ... - informator wakacyjny 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Obiektyw - flesz 16:15 Przygoda w siodle 16:30 Dzieci świata - program dla dzieci 16:50 Kino familijne: Szkoła mistrzów (11/26) - serial dla młodzieży 17:15 Moc jest w tobie 17:30 Reportaż 17:55 Kartka z kalendarza 18:00 Obiektyw 18:20 Gość dnia 18:30 Wokół nas - reportaż 18:55 Szkółki sportowe 19:00 Kino wieczorne: Mło- dość Katarzyny (2/4) - serial historyczny 1991 19:50 Koncert w auli Collegium Novum 20:35 żeglarstwo: Regaty Tall Ships 21:05 Zupełnie niewiary- godne (13/18) - serial kom. 21:30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 22:00 To jest temat - reportaż 22:15 Rozmowa dnia 22:30 Autostrada 22:50 Kino mocne: Hambur- ger Hill - dramat wojenny USA 1987, reż. John Irvin 0:35 Zakończenie TV Puls 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Dzielna Mysz (13) 8:30 Casper i przyjaciele (39) 9:00 Cudowne lata (29): Odmie- niec - serial 9:30 Dotyk anioła (28): Wychodząc z ciemności - serial 10:30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego 11:15 Ulica zakocha- nych (96) 12:05 Remington Steele (30): Steele na ringu 13:00 Tele- sklep 14:00 Rytm serca (20): Sio- stry 15:00 Dzielna Mysz (13) 15:30 Casper i przyjaciele (39) 16:00 Remington Steele (31): My fair Steele - serial 17:00 Kobiety mojego życia (21): Dysharmonia 18:00 Cudowne lata (30): Rodzin- ny samochód - serial 18:30 Allo, Allo (69) - serial 19:00 Dotyk anio- ła (28): Wychodząc z ciemności - serial 20:00 Zadra - dramat oby- czajowy USA 1987 21:50 Gumitycy 22:00 Wy- darzenia 22:30 Straz przybrzeżna (6) 23:15 Allo, Allo (69) 23:45 Za- dra - dramat obyczajowy USA 1987 1:15 Humory W. Ogińskiego Discovery Channel 9:00 Turbo 9:25 Shark Gordon: Mako - przyjaciel czy wróg? 9:55 Maszyna doskonała: śmigłowiec szturmowy 10:50 Zielona wioska 11:15 Na ratunek ogrodom 11:45 Dziki ocean: Channel Islands 12:15 Cmentarzysko okrętów 12:40 Sprawa bezpieczeństwa narodo- wego 13:30 Wyścig pełem przy- gód: Nowa Zelandia 14:25 Podróż przez Kalahari 15:15 Bizancjum: Realizacja marzeń 16:10 Na ratu- nek ogrodom: Trawa 16:35 Wy- czarowane z drewna: Zabawki na kółkach 17:05 Rex Hunt - wydanie specjalne: Na wodach Afryki 17:30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Ostatnie dni 18:00 Kleopatra prawdziwa 19:00 Krajobrazy Europy: Stepy, dawniej i dziś 20:00 Turbo 20:30 Shark Gordon: żarłacz galapagoski z Mi- dway 21:00 Najdziksza Azja 22:00 łowca krokodyli 23:00 Samotna planeta: Nepal 0:00 Niesamowite maszyny 1:00 Wyprawy w czasie 2:00 Generałowie Hitlera: Keitel 3:00 Zakończenie programu Planete 6:20 Podróż na południowy za- chód 7:20 Amerykańskie wizje (6/8): Walka o nowoczesność, walka o przetrwanie 8:20 Między psen i wilczycą 9:15 Przyszłość to tylko godzina 10:55 Opowieści z Nagasaki 11:55 Karaibskie rytmy (6/10): Gwadelupa 12:25 Amery- kański Zachód (1/8): Ludzie 13:50 Spojrzenie za sztukę: Pieta z Ville- neuve-les-Avignon 14:05 Ręka Stalina (1/3): Kubań 15:10 Wiek XX (6/9): Zachód kontra Wschód 16:05 Portret gwiazdy: Nico 17:20 Starożytne cywilizacje (10/13): Wi- kingowie 18:10 Aktualności z prze- szłości (132) 19:05 Babilee tańczy Bejarta 20:05 7 dni z kanałem Pla- nete 20:30 Wyczucie chwili 22:05 Tajemnice kotowatych - angielski film dokumentalny 23:05 Ramaja- na, podróż po Indiach (6, ost.): Zwycięstwo - angielski serial doku- mentalny 23:35 Siły powietrzne świata: Amerykańskie śmigłowce wojskowe - serial dokumentalny USA 1999 0:25 Martwa natura Ale Kino! 8:00 Zamach - polski dramat wo- jenny 1959 9:20 Dokument: Kino europejskie (6) 10:20 Pokój z wi- dokiem - angielski film obyczajowy 1986 12:15 Calamity Jane - we- stern USA 1955, reż. David Butler 13:55 Trzy opowieści - polski film obyczajowy 1952 15:40 Doku- ment: Stulecie czarnego kina (2) 16:35 Przymusowa ucieczka - au- stalijsko/angielski film sensacyjny 1998, reż. Graeme Harper 18:20 Al- phaville - francusko/włoski film fantast. 1965, reż. Jean-Luc Go- dard 20:00 Wariatka z Chaillot - film obyczajowy USA 1969, reż. Bryan Forbes 22:10 Hiszpańska mucha - komedia obyczajowa USA 1997 23:45 W pogodni za Amy - ko- media USA 1997 1:35 Mój męż- czyzna - dramat francuski 1996 Hallmark 7:00 Tajemnica Lady Audley - an- gielski film kostiumowy 2000 9:00 Druhny - dramat obycz. USA 1989 11:00 Waśnie w świecie ba- śni (2) - niemiecko/angielski film fantast. 1999, reż. John Hender- son 13:00 Tańcząc w ciemnościach - dramat obycz. USA 1995 15:00 Zielony kamień (2) 16:00 Druhny - dramat obycz. USA 1989 18:00 Jackie, Ethel, Joan: Kobiety Kennedych (2) - dramat obycz. USA 2000 20:00 Podcięte skrzydła (3) - ang. serial obycz. 1997 21:00 Niebezpieczna za- toka (53, 54) 22:00 Barnum - film biograficzny USA 1986, reż. Lee Phillips 0:00 Podcięte skrzydła (3) - serial 1:00 Niebezpieczna za- toka (53) 2:00 Zielony kamień (2) Eurosport 6:45 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa świata w Edmonton 11:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn spor- tów ekstremalnych 12:00 Edmon- ton Extra - magazyn Mś 12:30 Golf: Zawody US PGA Tour - tur- niej w Castle Rock 13:30 świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 14:00 Lek- koatletyka: Mistrzostwa świata w Edmonton 16:30 Edmonton Extra - magazyn Mś 17:00 Boks: Wal- ki zawodowe 18:30 Jeździectwo: Zawody Pucharu Narodów w Du- blinie 19:30 Lekkoatletyka: Mi- strzostwa świata w Edmonton 21:00 Zawody siłaczy: Grand Prix Węgier w Budapeszcie 23:00 Eurosportnews - wiado- mości 23:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstre- malnych 23:45 YOZ Action - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 0:15 One World/One Cup - maga- zyn piłkarski 1:15 Eurosportnews - wiadomości 1:30 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa świata w Edmonton 3:00 Zakończenie programu Wizja Sport 12:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje do Ligi Mistrzów - mecz 3 rundy eli- minacyjnej 14:00 Piłka nożna: Eli- minacje do rozgrywek Pucharu UEFA 16:00 Piłka nożna: Elimina- cje do rozgrywek Pucharu UEFA 18:00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi cię- żarówek - IV runda Pucharu Euro- py na torze A-1 Ring 18:30 Naj- mocniejszy człowiek Polski 2001 - relacja z konkursu 19:30 Magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska - mecz Juventude-Pal- meiras 22:00 Automobilizm: wy- ścigi Formuły Nippon 23:00 Rzutki: World Matchplay 2000 w Blackpool TeDe 06.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny - publicystyka lokalna 07.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 08.20 „Gęsia skórka” („Goosebumps”) (28) – serial animowany dla dzieci. 08.45 „Super Mario Brothers 2” („Super Mario Brothers 2”) (10) – serial 09.15 "Bobby kontra wapniaki" ("King Of The Hill") (61) - animowany serial komediowy, USA, 1997, prod. Greg Daniels, Mike Judge, Howard Klein, Michael Rotenberg, reż. Wes Archer 09.45 „Amazonki” - reality show 10.45 "Gorączka w mieście" ("L.A. Heat 2") (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard 11.45 „Na Południe” („Due South”) (37) – serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1994-95, scenariusz, pomysł serii i produkcja: Paul Haggis; reżyseria: Fred Gerber; występują: Paul Gross, David Marciano 12.40 ”Przybysze” („Alien Nation”) (7) - serial 13.40 A ku ku – program rozrywkowy 14.10 Muzyczny VIP 14.45 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny - publicystyka lokalna 16.00 Konkurs "Obrazki z Wrocławia" 16.15 „Gęsia skórka” („Goosebumps”) (29) - serial animowany 16.45 „Oh, Baby” (12) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, prod. Linda Mathious, Heather MacGillvary, wyk. Cynthia Stevenson, Jessica Walter, Matt Champagne 17.15 „Amazonki” - reality show 17.45 informacje Telewjzi Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Europejski Ring - program publicystyczny 18.15 „Różowa Pantera” („Pink Panther Show”) – serial animowany 18.30 "Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica" ("Sabrina, The Teenage Witch") (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin, Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick 19.00 „Na Południe” („Due South”) (38) – serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1994-95, 20.00 „Świat według Kiepskich” (30) – serial komediowy, Polska , reż. Okił Khamidov, 20.30 „Amazonki” - reality show 21.30 "Komisarz Rex" ("Komissar Rex") (57) - serial sensacyjny, Austria - Niemcy, 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar 22.30 „Szkoła przetrwania” („Higher Ground”) (9) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Peter DeLuise, Matthew Hastings, wyk. Joe Lando, Anne Marie Loder, Hayden Christensen, 23.30 „Amazonki” - reality show 00.15 „Entertainment This Week” – serial dokumentalny 01.15 „Sławne ulice” („Great Streets”) - serial dokumentalny 02.15 Spotkajmy się – program rozrywkowy 02.45 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 04.20 Dolnośląski Informator Komunalny VH1 0600 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1000 THEN AND NOW 1100 YOUR MOMENTS 1115 THEN AND NOW 1130 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1200 SO 80s 1300 NUMBER ONES AT ONE 1315 YOUR MOMENTS 1330 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1400 THEN AND NOW 1500 CHILLOUT 1600 TOP 10: DISCO 1700 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1800 TOP 10: CARTOONS 1900 SO 80s 2000 AWARDS WINNERS SPECIAL 2100 BEHIND THE MUSIC: SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER 2200 BEHIND THE MUSIC: ALICE COOPER 2300 BANDS ON THE RUN 0000 THE FRIDAY ROCK SHOW 0200 NON STOP VIDEO HITS WTK 07.30 Muzyczne przebudzenie 09.20 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 09.30 Twój dom - magazyn budowlany 09.40 Dzień gorącego lata - Darłowo 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Kiedy kobiety straciły ogony - komedia 12.30 Samoleczenie metodą BSM (5) 13.00 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.15 50 milionów przyjaciół (2) - program przyrodniczy 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Echo gospodarki - magazyn 15.10 Hobby w menażce - reportaż 15.20 Szymon - reportaż 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Magazyn policyjny 17.15 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 17.50 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 18.00 WTK dzieciom: Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 18.40 Puls Dnia - wydanie główne 19.05 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 20.20 Puls sportu 20.30 Wielka historia o miłości - film fabularny Prod. Włochy, 1987, reż. Duccio Tessari, wyst. John Law, Francois Eric Gendron 22.10 Program lokalny 22.40 Puls sportu 22.50 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.05 Samoleczenie metodą BSM (5) 01.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2001 roku